Momma, Lets swim like nemo
by McDimples502
Summary: I don't own anything, all characters belong to Shonda Rymes. I just fill in the gaps for mine and everyone else's enjoyment! hope you enjoy! - Callie comes back from a hard day at work to find her wife teaching their daughter how to be more like nemo.


It was 6:37pm and Callie was just scrubbing out of a painfully long surgery trying to save a seventeen year olds leg and she was exhausted and couldn't wait to just get home to her girls and relax, don't mistake the excitement to go home to her family as any negative feelings towards her job, she absolutely loves what she does and Callie couldn't imagine doing anything else, her life was perfect and above all else she was happy, genuinely happy, a few years ago if you'd of told her this is how her life would be she would of laughed at you, never in a million years did she think she would have such a perfect family waiting at home for her.

Callie walks into the lockeroom and changes into her street clothes when bailey walks in. "Torres, that surgery you wanted in on, hunts taking over the case and asked if you wanted in?" Callie looks up as she does up her leather jacket and throws her bag over her shoulder. "I've just finished an eight our surgery after a day of continuous paperwork, all I want to do is go home to my wife and baby and eat pizza." And with that Callie walks out past a surprised looking looking Bailey and out of the hospital and into the parking lot, she climbs into her 1960's red mustang and drives off towards home.

Arizona is sitting on the sofa with her baby girl watching Disney movies, unsure of who out of her and Sofia is enjoying it more, she looks down at her little girl and smiles as she brushes some hair from her face and cant help but chuckle at the mess the little girls made with her ice cream, she leans down and kisses her head. "Sof you're supposed to eat the ice cream not splatter it everywhere." She chuckles.

The four year old looks up at her with big brown soulful eyes that match her wife's perfectly. "Sowwy momma" she grins, the same same grin that Callie is always saying that she swears she somehow inherited from Arizona and goes back to watching nemo.

Arizona Chuckles. "Its okay baby" she coo's and kisses her head, which makes Sofia look up again and point to the screen excitedly. "wanna swim like nemo, momma pwease, lets be fishies" she grins excitedly.

Arizona looks at her amused, her grin matching her daughters. "You have the best ideas sof, lets go" she stands up, holding Sofia to her as she go's and gets them changed.

On her way home Callie stops by the store to pick up things for Sofia's breakfast the next morning and goes to hers and Arizona's favourite pizza place.

She arrives home about half an hour later and walks up to the door, turning the key in the lock and walks inside. "Zona? Sof? I'm home, I have pizza" she looks around seeing nemo playing in the living room, she sets the groceries and pizza down and looks around the house. "Sweetheart?" she calls out, she frowns and then hears a noise coming from the backyard, she walks outside onto the deck, her eyes instantly softening as a smile lights up her features, Callie see's the two most important girls in her life laughing hysterically in the pool and splashing around, she leans against the doorframe and watches, a smile playing on her lips.

Arizona laughs loudly at Sofia's utter joy and excitement as she splashes around in the pool with the help of her mommas' arms underneath her tummy to support her. "Look momma! I'm a fishy!" She grins happily and splashes around wildly.

Arizona laughs and beams at her daughter as she glides them around the pool. "There's my little nemo!" she grins. "You're doing amazing! Keep using your arms baby! And kick with your legs" she chuckles as Sofia tries to get the hang of it, arms and legs flying everywhere.

Callie watches from the deck, falling more and more in love with her perfect little family as she watches them, she walks over to the edge of the pool. "Is momma teaching you how to be a fish?" she chuckles.

Sofia looks up and loses balance before Arizona catches her and sets their baby on her shoulders and wades her way to the edge of the pool. "Calliope" she beams and catches her wife's kiss.

Sofia looks at her excitedly. "Momma showed me how to nemo swim" she grins.

Callie laughs softly and helps her little girl off her wife's shoulders and pulls her in for a bear hug causing Sofia to squeal with laughter.

Arizona smiles brightly and gets out of the pool and joins her wife on the deck at the table, she pulls Sofia onto her lap and wraps a towel around them both as Callie goes inside and brings the pizza out.

All three of them sit by the pool, laughing and eating, enjoying each others company as they look out at the perfect view their backyard has of Seattle, Callie snuggles in next to her wife and looks down at their sleeping baby, feeling utterly content. "I love you."

Arizona looks at her, her eyes showing nothing but love, she leans in and kisses Callie softly and strokes her cheek" I love you too Sweetheart, I'm glad you're home"

Callie smiles and wraps her arms around her wife and sleeping daughter, taking in this perfect moment and the love and comfort her wife and daughter bring. "There's nowhere else id rather be"


End file.
